


Handle with Care

by Dellessa



Series: Pet Verse [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>any others from petverse<br/>Bulkhead w/ Lugnut/Strika</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle with Care

Bulkhead’s ears twitched in his sleep, flicking away a cyberfly. He yawned lazily and then pulled the thermal blanket over him, drowning out the light. Captivity was not as bad as he thought it would be. He wasn’t hurt or tortured. Instead he was cuddled and given sweet energon treats. He even got to see Sari all the time. The little femme had been adopted by his caretakers, and she spent most of her free time with him. Sometimes they would paint. Sometimes they would just doze the sol away. It was a retiring sort of life. 

To his surprise he was never thrown on the berth and ravished. They never made a threatening move on him, but they would spend joors sitting with him on the couch watching vids and gently petting his plating. It was nice being taken care of. A part of him felt terrible about his reaction to them. He knew that his team mates were being held somewhere, and that they might not be treated as well. It was upsetting, he worried for them, but he was also glad that Sari was being taken care of. He had been so scared for her when they were taken prisoner. He had not known what they would do with her, and he had secretly feared that they had the same aversion to techno-organics that Sentinel had. Airachnid should have clued him in, they did not. They---in fact---welcomed her with open arms.

It had been a relief, and he knew that he would do anything to ensure her safety. Anything at all.

“Hey, Bulk. You in there?” Sari asked, and peeped over the side of the mesh berth before clammering up the side, and under the mesh blanket with him. She sighed, “I wish you could talk. I miss your voice.” 

He let out a sharp vent of air and pulled her close. He missed it too, but it was not something he could vocalize. 

“Strika said that I will have to go to school. I wish you could some with me. I’m not going to fit in at all. Everyone is so big...and I’m so scared, Bulk,” she finished in a whisper. “I miss Bee, and Optimus....all of them. The worlds gotten so weird. All of it. I miss my dad.” 

Bulkhead patted her back awkwardly. He hated it when she cried. The confused riot of emotion that poured off of her left him feeling dizzy and upset. She didn’t cry long. She never did. “Sorry. Just been a rough day. I miss them....and...and...THEY just want me to act like they are my parents, but they aren’t.” 

Sari shuddered against him, “I’m scared.” 

Bulkhead did his best to push his emotions through his field. He didn’t want her to worry. He wanted her to just accept this new life. It was for the best, unfortunately. He curled around her small frame, shielding her. He wished more than anything that he could reassure her, but it was impossible in that moment.

“Sari! Where are you hiding? It is time to go!” Strika’s rumbling voice echoed through the hab suite. 

Sari burrowed closer, nearly pushing herself beneath him, and hiding herself in the metalifur that covered his canine form. She squeaked loudly, and indignantly as the mesh was pulled away from them both, and the large femme grabbed her, pulling her away from Bulkhead.

“Sparkling, you cannot hide here all day. You need to go to school. You need to meet other mechs and femmes your age!” 

“Don’t wanna!” Sair wailed and flailed about, until Strika pulled her close. 

“Oh, sparkling, I’m sorry, but that is how life goes. You will not always get your way, and you will see Bulkhead as soon as you return home,” she said as she walked from the room carrying Sari. 

Bulkhead huffed, offlining his optics he relaxed against the meshes. Sari might not be happy, but for now she was safe.


End file.
